


Catch My Disease

by misterkevo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sick Stiles, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterkevo/pseuds/misterkevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he's going to prom. Derek does not agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch My Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt fic: "Stiles taking care of an injured Derek or vice versa with established relationship. I'm just craving some mixture of fluff, angst, and h/c." I went the sick route instead. You can follow [here](http://misterkevo.tumblr.com) for more Sterek-y goodness. Always looking for fun new prompts!

"Stiles. What the hell are you doing?"

He’s standing at the front door in his tuxedo pants and dress shirt, undone tie hanging around his neck. He’s also pale and sweaty with deep bags under his eyes and a nose that’s red and raw from extensive wiping.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Stiles shoots back. “I’m going to prom.”

Derek steps into the Stilinski house, takeout bag in hand.

“You have a temperature of one-oh-two,” Derek reminds him.

With a smile that’s clearly an attempt at lecherous but mostly comes off as queasy, Stiles replies, “That’s just coz I’m hot for you, baby.”

“Don’t call me baby,” Derek admonishes. He grabs Stiles by the shoulder and wheels him around, directing him up the stairs. “Come on. Take off that tux.”

“Whoa there, sailor! At least ask me to dance first,” says Stiles. “Not that I’m complaining. Or would ever complain about you propositioning me.”

“We’re not having sex,” Derek says.

“Not with that attitude,” chirps Stiles.

“Not at all,” Derek insists forcefully. “Now take off your clothes and get into bed.”

“You’re sending some **_serious_** mixed signals here, buddy,” Stiles groans.

“Not as serious as they’re going to be if you don’t go to bed right now,” replies Derek.

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” Stiles cries.

A minute and a half later, Stiles has changed into a pair of sweatpants and the royal blue Mets hoodie Derek got him for Christmas.

“Better,” Derek declares.

The look Stiles shoots him is so lethal it’s practically laced with wolfsbane.

“I’m missing my prom,” Stiles pouts.

He’s trying to sound pissed but the comment comes out more bitter and sad than anything. It kills Derek to watch Stiles crawl forlornly into bed when he should be at the school reveling with his friends.

“I missed my prom,” Derek says. “Laura and I were already on the run by then.”

“Okay, fine, your story’s worse,” Stiles mumbles into his pillow.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” says Stiles, flipping back over so he’s facing Derek. “I know it’s not. I’m just… being a dick.”

“Then you must be feeling better, if you’re already acting like yourself again,” Derek smirks.

Stiles gawks at him.

“You’re a terrible boyfriend!” Stiles informs him.

“Oh I am, huh?” Derek replies.

He sits on the bed to rub Stiles’s leg through his blanket.

“Yes. The absolute worst.”

“Would a terrible boyfriend have brought you your favorite chicken and rice soup from Santino’s?”

“What’s that?” Stiles asks, head popping up like a meerkat out of its hole. “You did what now? There’s soup?”

“Yup.”

“Ugh. Fine. You’re a good boyfriend. I guess.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“Yeahh, I’m sure,” Stiles whines. “Now are you getting in here with me or not? What’s the point of dating a guy with magical immunity to illness if he doesn’t cuddle you when you’re sick?”

With a quiet laugh, Derek kicks off his boots and climbs in next to Stiles. They get to the soup eventually, during their _Star Wars_ Original Trilogy marathon. They may or may not take a break somewhere in the middle where Derek plays their song on his phone so they can slow dance.

After all, it is prom night.


End file.
